My Brother Sam is Still Alive: Fanfiction on My Brother Sam is Dead
by anshk00
Summary: What would happen if Sam Meeker is still alive? This was for a school project. I got a 90.


Anshuman Kumar

Offerman/5th

11/29/12

COA Fanfiction

My Brother Sam is Dead

My Brother Sam is Still Alive: Fanfiction on My Brother Sam is Dead

**Prologue**

(Author's Note: This story starts when Sam Meeker is accused of stealing his own family's cattle. Disclaimer: This is all my work. My Brother Sam is Dead's publisher and writers own the characters.)

"So you are saying that this boy, Sam Meeker, is your brother?" General Putnam said, acting bored, "And that the cattle that he stole, was in fact yours to begin with?

"Yes, sir," meekly replied Tim Meeker, "But, sir, if I may say, it was not him who stole it. It was the two soldiers who accused brother of stealing the cattle in the first place. In fact, they were the ones who killed the cattle. They threatened us with knives, before dragging Big Brother off to you, sir."

"I see. Well then, he will be spared at the cost of those two liars' heads."

**Chapter 1: Early Attack**

"I was _so _close to being dead that day…" Sam thought, "Now I am general of one of Washington's armies. That is a big change."

"General, our scouts reported seeing an enemy army this morning. They have fewer troops then us, sir. General, what should we GAHHHHH," said a soldier who was one of many casualties from the first wave of the enemy army's shots.

"Attack!" roared General Meeker, "Return fire, make them run to their mothers! Make them sorry that they ever attacked us!"

The sounds, sights, and smells of musket fire soon enveloped the battlefield. Soldiers screamed their dying screams, muskets cracks were heard everywhere, smoke filled the air with its acrid burning smells.

"Retreat!" yelled the British general. The attacking British army pulled away, but only after both sides had suffered moderate casualties. A line of musket balls followed them as they ran, thinning their numbers little by little. Victory was the Americans' for now, but the British may attack again soon for revenge…

**Chapter 2: March through the Demon's World**

The winter was bitterly cold. Unlike Commander-In-Chief Washington, the troops under the command of General Meeker were nowhere near an easily defensible position. The troops marched for days and days, only lucky enough to not be attacked by British troops along the way to wherever they were stopping.

"Come on men, we have to keep going. If we stop at any location other than our residence for the winter, we will surely be found by the British army and massacred. If you want to live to see the day when we crush that tyrannical empire's presence on this continent, we must prevail against failure. We must keep going until we are alive to fight versus the British troops. American Victory!" said General Meeker patriotically in a speech to his troops.

As the troops, having increased morale by the General's speech, trudged on, they never noticed the British scout hidden among the trees.

**Chapter 3: Unsuspected Ambush**

*Unnamed British General's army's camp*

"Come on people, we need to move. The last thing we need is for those Yankees to escape our ambush. We cannot afford to lose this battle. Make it a massacre. Kill this entire auxiliary army off." told the British General to the tired British troops.

*General Meeker's army's camp*

"Why do I have a sinking feeling that everything is about to go wrong?" General Meeker thought. Suddenly, a crack rang out and one of his men swore because a musket shot went through his bag. Then more cracks, and enough smoke to show that an army was hiding very ineffectively. Thankfully, almost all of his men were still alive because at that distance, muskets are very inaccurate, and coupled with the fact that the men were terrible shots; the only shots that hit were far from their targets.

"Shoot back, if we lose, Washington will be expecting reinforcements that will never come. Fight for your country!" General Meeker said patriotically. "Time for those surprises we set up to come into play." He thought, while giving the command to set the fires. The sound of explosions rippled through the air. Gunpowder explosions. There were no cannons, only piles of gunpowder hidden among the attacking army, connected by fuses. These were gunpowder mines- the first of their kind. It worked to a devastating degree. The only thing that was left of the British army was blood and body parts flying throughout the air. "Well, that seemed to work." Cheering erupted at the sight of the British army so easily decimated.

"Capture any survivors. If they don't attack, take them _alive. _If they do attack, shoot them down." The survivors would not be happy to be taken.

**Chapter 4: Meeting Up**

*Commander-In-Chief Washington's army's camp*

"Where is that blasted army under the command of General Meeker. I hope they have not been ambushed." thought Washington, concerned. The arrival of a sentry messenger shook him from his thoughts. "Sir, the scouts have reported seeing General Meeker's army coming up the pass. However, they do not look like they are in good condition. The good news is that the gunpowder mines were successful. He dispatched a messenger to tell us. Apparently an entire Lobsterback army charge got destroyed by strategic mine placement. They charged with the entire army." joyfully exclaimed the messenger. "Think of it. An entire British army ambush. This was several regiments, not just one assigned to the ambush. They meant to take out everyone in the auxiliary. They failed. I think this deserves a celebration. Sorry, sir, that's what my opinion is."

"It's all right, messenger Brown. A party is infeasible, even though I know how much the army needs and wants it. We cannot afford to lose food to drunken soldiers. How do you expect us to pull off a party when there is the looming British threat over our heads? There is no possible way to pull it off without compromising the safety of our soldiers." replied Washington.

The way to independence is long and hard, but is attainable if the soldiers were faithful enough in themselves, each other, and Washington's decisions. No one knew what the British were doing, and likewise, the British never knew where the American army was holed up.

**Chapter 5: Path of Victory**

Winter was still going full steam ahead, and the morale of the men dropped further and further. General Meeker came up with a proposal for C.I.C Washington. In his proposal he said, "Commander Washington, I have a proposal to make. I have learned from our spy network that a large group of Hessians is camped over the Delaware River. Most people thoroughly enjoy Christmas. I have no reason to believe that these Hessians, these mercenaries should behave any different. If we catch them right after their Christmas celebration, then it would be a very one side battle." Meeker grinned wolfishly. "A large force such as this Hessian group going missing would sure reduce the eagerness of the British troops to fight us. An upcoming battle will give our troops morale, something that is badly needed. If we win, we deal a crippling blow while destroying their numbers advantage, little by little."

"Very well, authorize the attack as soon as the conditions and routes are found. Make sure you don't lose General. I cannot afford to lose any more soldiers than necessary. Make it quick, and end these Hessians' lives." replied Washington. "Retreat fast. You cannot be tracked back here if they are all dead."

**Chapter 6: Finally, the Americans Get to Ambush an Army**

At first sight, the Delaware River was easily passable. Then the ice became visible. The ice was a force of nature that would only harm them in their assault of the Hessian camp.

"I hope that those boats are ready. Unless you want to swim across the river, I suggest you get those boats in tip-top shape. The ice will form on the side of the boats and make them heavier. We cannot afford a single error in the crossing. The odds are already bad enough without the boats messing up. Besides, if you do it well, you get the pleasure of killing Hessian mercenaries who ran over your lands, and probably destroyed your homes." General Meeker told the waiting soldiers.

The boats assembled so quickly it was hard for General Meeker to believe that they were put together properly. He had them switch boats with other teams to ensure the boats were without flaw. Once the boats were together, they set sail. The boats rocked back and forth, and silence filled the air with the occasional grunt by the rowing teams of the boats. "The boats seem to be getting heavier and heavier. Why did I choose to be a rower?" complained a rower.

"Shut up and row harder." muttered another rower.

Finally, the other side came into view, and it was not a pretty sight. There was ice just before the shoreline, filling up a very long length. The men were not in a good mood after seeing that. At least it was penetrable. The boats simply rammed into the ice, with the specially shaped metal rams Meeker had brought just in case of the ice being thick.

The moment of truth had arrived. The men began unloading from the boats, with the intent of utterly destroying the Hessians in their sleep. Like snakes, the predetermined early scouts went forward with their bayonet blades in hand, aiming to silence the sentries quickly. A dozen heads fell from their bodies with a muffled thump. When the scouts gave the all clear, the rest of the army glided to the camp, and shot in the tents. Many men died without knowing what hit them. The rest were stopped from attacking by the volleys of musket balls speeding towards their targets from all around the camp. No one survived. It was a complete success. None of the American men were lost in the engagement. To their dismay, the ice had almost completely surrounded their boats by the time they returned to the shore. A lot of time was lost clearing the bottoms of the boats of ice so that the rowers would not collapse with the strain of moving such a heavy boat.

Reporting back to Washington, General Meeker reported the complete success of the mission.

"Good, now that the Hessians at the camp are all dead, the morale of the soldiers is up quite a bit. They are also lacking quite a bit of men. I believe it is time to do the final push. I believe you have not met the Marquis de Lafayette, the representative for our French allies." He paused. "We will push the attack of Yorktown immediately after your men are rested."

**Chapter 7: The Final Attack**

The men pushed forward on the road, wary that they were wide open to attack. The army's intelligence information all said that the British were cooped up in Yorktown, not sending any patrols out. They were fortifying their position against land attack. Hopefully, they didn't know that the French were on the American side, with warships and troops.

Before the defenders noticed the fleet coming in, a volley of cracks rung out and hit most, if not all of the defenders on the wall. More explosions sounded as the defenders tried to repel the relentless tide of projectiles being fired their way. Then the fleet got in range. The cannons shuddered, flinging cannonballs into the walls, bringing them crashing down. A cheer erupted from the attackers as they proceeded to lay waste to the city that used to be a stronghold.

**Chapter 8: Epilogue: Break from War**

The war was over. It was finally over. Over the sacrifices of many, it was over. And General Meeker really wanted to go see his family. He really wanted to see Tim and Mother again. Nothing could stop him from going to them. Tim was a man now, not a youngling. Sam Meeker was glad to see him, glad to know that Tim had supported him when the time came. He remembered all those years ago when he had taken the Brown Bess to go fight.

(Author's Note: Flashback from (Teenage) Sam's perspective)

"'Timmy,' [I] said in a whispery shout. 'For God's sake, Tim, give me that before you hurt yourself.'

[Tim] swiveled around to face [me]. [I] lunged at [him], grabbing for the muzzle of the gun. [I] got a couple fingers on it, but [Tim] jerked it out of [my] grip. [I] cursed, and stuck [my] fingers in [my] mouth, and [Tim] could see [that I'd] gotten a little gash from the bayonet clip when [Tim] jerked it out of [my] fingers. [Tim] leveled the Brown Bess at [my] stomach, and [Tim] said, 'Don't come any closer; Sam, or I'll shoot you.' [Tim] couldn't even hold the gun right. It was too long and too heavy for [Tim] to hold against [his] soldier the way you're supposed to… [Tim] knew that if [he] fired it [he'd] be knocked flat, but [he] didn't care. … 'Timmy don't be crazy. It isn't loaded. Now give it to me before it gets damaged.'

'Jesus, Sam, Jesus, they're down there and they're going to kill Father if he doesn't give them the Brown Bess.

'Who? Who's down there?'

'Some Continentals, with some orders from Fairfield'

…

[Tim] jumped up. 'I wouldn't tell you if I wasn't, you son of a [# $!%]. By this time, they've probably killed Father.'" (55-56).

(Author's Note: Flashback Over, but the story is still from (General) Sam's perspective)

Timmy was so loyal to Father. He would have stolen the gun from me, just to save Father from some nonexistent threat. Sure, he was cut, but he wasn't killed. He could have cost me my life once I returned to camp. Now, I want nothing more than to tell him that I was sorry for running off, sorry for everything that I did wrong then. I have redeemed myself.


End file.
